1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to paint can securement apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint can trim apparatus wherein a paint can is frictionally engaged by a broken securement ring forming a channel to direct paint flowing from said can through said channel to said opening and ultimately to a pour spout formed in said tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paint can securement apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally been of configuration and structural relationship to accommodate overflow of paint within a container or within the tray itself, as is typically caused in the normal usage of paint when applied. Various structural organizations have been utilized to provide means for securement of paint but have been of limited utility in the securement of a relatively small paint can, such as the one quart can, as is typically utilized in the painting of trim as in a residential dwelling. An example of such prior art is presented in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,443 to Layman. A paint tray is set forth for securement at opposite ends to portions of a ladder where a forward portion utilizes a curvilinear lip to cooperate with a ladder rung wherein the opposed side utilizes a securement chain for attachment to position the paint tray with respect to a ladder. While a functional solution for the securement of paint within the container or tray, the patent fails to provide means for securement of a paint can with associated paint directing and pour spout means for disposition of paint that is spilled in usage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,864 to Vines illustrates a reversible tray formed with varying creases to provide a paint tray utilized with bulk paint and not with individual paint cans, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,450 to Donion illustrates a paint container formed with a central paint containment portion integrally secured and formed to an underlying tray wherein a cross bar formed within the central containment portion potentially may be utilized for the removal of excess paint from a brush, but as in other prior art patent, the Donion patent is of an organization relatively remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,897 to Smith sets forth a paint tray and removable liner which illustrates a mere further example of a paint tray apparatus for use with paint from a bulk paint supply, as opposed to the securement of individual quart-type cans of paint for use specifically for trim applications.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,725 to Goetz illustrates yet another paint tray apparatus for use with paint from a bulk paint supply poured into the paint tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,262 to Colabrese illustrates a securable protector frictionally engageable with the bottom of a paint can to protect the pail from damage. The Colabrese patent, while an effective structure for use as a protector, is of an organization remote from the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved paint trim tray apparatus which addresses both the problem of portability and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.